The Red Chronicles
by Hex Power
Summary: We can't change the past, as much as we wish. We wish we could have done this instead of that. Did we even make the right choice? Did this Autobot make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I decide to try something a little new. This fic shall be mostly about Red Alert and his past. So, it bound to be serious at times. I also change the story about a little bit. I still do my other story along with this one, so **READ, WRITE AND REVEIW**. chronicle

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise to a new day. Its colors fill up the desert below and brought with it a chance to live. On top of the mountains, stood one lone figure. He stood and watch it with a sign and remorse. Slowly he reach to his arm compartment and lifted something up from it. It was data pad. They were use to hold information. It started to glow and a hologram appeared from it.

On it was a female Autobot. She had light blue optics, and appeared to be about a little smaller then a male one. Her body armor was white with the two red stripes decorating her arms that were once the sports car doors. She also had a white faceplate, which made it damn near impossible to read what she was thinking, but by her optic you cold tell. She seems to be very happy. Slowly, he pulled out another object. It was a small golden ring, the size for a transformer. He looked inside the ring and read the little words of love inside.

"To my love, a piece of me to hold on to," he said with a smile.

Holding it close, he was reminded of the entire good thing they had share. Then he place it back to his arm compartment. If he lost that one ring, he would fall apart. It was all he had left of her and would anything to keep her alive inside his spark.

"I will never let go, never," he said in a whisper, "Happy anniversary."

The picture changed from the femme, to three Autobots. They were all male. Two were in sport car shape, one silver and looked willing to do anything for a laugh, his body is sleek and thinner then the others seem to suggest he designed for speed. Over his yellow eyes was a blue visor like a pair of sunglasses. The other was red and a little chuckier and had this faceplate over his mouth. But that didn't stop his green optics from shinning through.

Another one in the back was the tallest and heaviest. He was a fully equipped green colored warrior with a bit of a bulky design of what looked very much like a tank. On both of his arms, two gun were equipped on them very much like combat gauntlets, as it became clear that he was an artillery tank for his alternate form. Twin shoulder-mounted, tripled- barreled mortar cannons were also on him as well. His head looked like a damaged army helmet with a faceplate.

"Track, Overload, Grind," he said in the same tone, "I'm so sorry, I shall never forget you my comrades,"

With that, he transformed into vehicle mode and started to drive by to the base.

* * *

"Hey, Red, where were you?" shouted Hot Shot as he spot the medic at the base door.

Red Alert turned his head at the yellow Autobot. His face still showing tiny bits of sorrow. The others must not know. No body here knew the truth and he place to keep it that way.

"Just seeing the sun rise" he respond as he walked by Hot Shot, "You don't really see them on Cybertron."

Hot Shot nodded," Yeah, the kids are really lucky to live here."

With that Red Alert walked back to the medic lad. Hot Shot watch him leave. Something hadn't been right with his friends all week. He seems more distance and non-social. There was something wrong with him. He all ready talked to Optimus and Smokescreen about it. Optimus said if there was something wrong then he would tell him. Smokescreen, on the other hand, said that if Hot Shot was so worry then go right up to him and asked him about it. The young mech thought of both ways, yet they seem both to fit.

Hot Shot walked to the target range and decide to do a little target practices it might clear his head of things. Things had gotten a little more out of whack, as the kids would say. Smokescreen had finally join them after being trap inside that underground cave and now two more human had join the group, Bill and Fred. Sometimes, he wonder if it was such a bad thing to let all the humans know. It would make finding the minicons so much easier.

Just as he round the bend, the sounds of tiny tires came at him. Hot Shot looked down to see the five humans three minicons riding around the hallway.

"Hey, Hot Shot!" shouted the kids.

"Hi guys" said Hot Shot with a wave.

Rad looked up to their giant yellow friend, "Do you know what's up with Red Alert? We said hi to him, but he seems to haven't hear us"

"So, the kids notice too. Guess we are all a little worry about him" thought Hot Shot, "No not really,"

"Well, I'm going to asked," started Carlos just as the minicon alarm started up.

Hot Shot quickly transform and the kids pile inside. He sped off while the minicon following behind him. So, they notice too thought Hot Shot. Something was really wrong now. Red Alert was always polite with the kids. If he wasn't then there was something wrong. Finally, they made it to the Warp Gate. The other three were there, waiting for them. Optimus and Smokescreen where waiting for Red Alert to set it for the right place. The kids got out and suited up, while Hot Shot transformed and join his team mates.

"So, where is it this time?" asked Hot Shot.

"Some where in a jungle in South America," said Optimus.

"This is going to like finding a needle in a hay sack," comment Smokescreen, "I seen those place on the computer, they are huge and trees everywhere. It going to hard to move with cutting down the trees."

"But you aren't, are you?" asked Alexis.

"No, we aren't" said Optimus, know that this planet need those trees to live.

"Everything is ready, sir," said Red Alert.

"Alright men, move out!"

* * *

Hot Shot stomp through the jungle trying so hard not to destroy the forest. Man, the thing he does. A tiny part of him, just want to cut down a few trees, just to make some room. He so shook that idea out of his head. He couldn't do that. He promise Alexis he wouldn't. If she was here, and not with Optimus, Rad and Carlos, she would be saying that.

Suddenly, he heard something. It was the sound of trees falling down. Carefully, he made his way to where the sound was coming from. If it was human, then he couldn't get caught here. So, he carefully pushed the trees back. There, cutting the trees down like there was no tomorrow was Starscream.

"Starscream," Hotshot whispered. He aimed at the red-and-black jet plane cautiously and fired in one quick motion, then opened up the comlink radio.

"Optimus? Optimus, sir, I found Starscream looking for the minicon." Hotshot's transmission came to Optimus.

"That good, Hot Shot. Don't fight him yet, wait until back up comes. Hot Shot? Are you there?" voice the Autobot leader.

Unknown to him, was that Starscream had spotted the yellow Autobot after he fired that shot. Hot Shot was too overcome. Starscream had quickly pulled out his sword and was whacking it hard on his armor. He wasn't much trained in sword combat, so he stood no match. That was until a laser shot came out of the forest area. Starscream's sword felled to the ground.

"Who did that?" demand the Decepticon.

Out came Red Alert. Hot Shot looked at his friends. The medic looked very different, like more of a transformers that face many battle, yet never lose. He knew that Red Alert was once a fighter, but that was it. He didn't know much of his past other then that.

"Get out of here Starscream" sneered Red Alert.

"Never, Autobot!" shouted Starscream.

The two met at head to head. Red Alert grabbed both his arms and started to pushed him away from Hot Shot. The young Autobot was surprised to see such strength in his friends. Starscream was the toughest Decepticon to take down. Seeing Red Alert fight him was different. Once in the artic, he had seen him fight before, but this times it was different. Like there was this buried fury inside and it was really to blown. Just as Red Alert was about to win, a blast came right at him and blew him away.

Suddenly, The Decepticons had arrived at the battlefield, and were very busy shooting at the two Autobots, who had hidden behind the trees. Hot Shot leaned back against the trees to get a better shot at Cyclonus and was almost shot down by Megatron for his trouble. The trees quickly began to disintegrate under rapid fire from all the Decepticons, and the two rolled out of the way as the trees fell in fragments on the ground. They put out the flames, but were instantaneously surrounded for their troubles. Megatron held out his arm to stop the Decepticons' fire and smirked maliciously at the two. He knocked away Hot Shot's blaster and held him up by the throat while aiming his fusion cannon at the medic's head.

"So, Autobot, what would you do to save him? Kill yourself, your leader… or me? Yes, I think you're just crazy enough to try… Perfect. Give yourself up, and we let your little friend go free. Right, boys?" His soldiers nodded, although Cyclonus almost grinned too much to give them away.

Megatron looked down at Red Alert with that look a tyrannical leader gets when he knows he's won. The he switch the look into a thinking one.

"This has happen to you before, hasn't Autobot?" sneered Megatron, "Having you friends at my mercy, each having slowly and painful deaths,"

Red Alert just glared at Megatron. Hot Shot was pretty much clueless at what Mega-fart was talking about. What did he mean by before? Had Red Alert dealt with this kind of situation before? He just kept trying to get out of Megatron's grip.

"Don't give in to him, get help," he said as Megatron tighten his grip and watch him scream in pain.

Red Alert looked at his struggling yellow friend, who was trying to speak but found himself unable to activate his vocalizers, and nodded. He dropped his blaster into the snow and sighed before saying, "All right, Megatron, you've won. Just release him…"

Megatron nodded towards Demolisher, who took the Autobot by the arms. Megatron released Hot Shot, who lay in the ground with a bit of energon leaking out of his mouth, and looked over towards Cyclonus and Demolisher, and nodded. The two fired upon Hot Shot- Demolisher only once, and Cyclonus quite rapidly. Red Alert's optic narrowed and he whispered, "Megatron! You said you'd let him go free!"

Megatron snorted in deference and said, "I never said alive, now did I? You shouldn't know that. Finish him off, Cyclonus. Now." He was counting on Hot Shot's death to break Red Alert's will, but he didn't count on Red Alert breaking Demolisher's hold and tackling Cyclonus before he could make a single shot.

Demolisher just got Red Alert off of Cyclonus and was about to break him in half when the Autobots where coming this way. Megatron shook his head at Demolisher and faded out, quickly followed by the others- except for Cyclonus, who fired off a round at Hot Shot's prone form before warping back out.

Optimus knelt next to the young Autobot cautiously and whispered, "Hot Shot's ? Are you all right?" Hot Shot's shook his head wryly and then went off-line. Optimus picked him up and turned to Smokescreen and the kids with an angry glint in his golden eyes. He then activatedthe warp.

* * *

The warp gate opened in the main hall of the Decepticon Base. The obvious leader- from his stance and the massive cannon on his waist- looked back at the fallen medic behind him. Red Alert didn't lifted his head from Megatron's look. He felt like a fool. Again, he allow, Megatron to hurt his friends and now...now he was their prisonor.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" asked Cyclonus acting like that idiot that his is, "Are we going to use him for target pratices?"

Megatron frown at the buffoon. He then turned to Demolisher, "Take him to the cells," he ordered.

"Yes, sir" said the tank as he dragged Red Alert to the cell and wait for his fate.

Megatron walked to the throne room and sat down in deep thought. Starscream wonder what their "leader" would do with a Autobot medic. Still, the seeker would like to get his hands on him. He made him looked like a fool, a rookie. No one did that to him, no one that live that is. Except Megatron, that would be soon.

"So, what are you going to do with the Autobot?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing for the moment," said Megatron in a calm tone, too calm for anyone's liking.

"You got to be kidding, boss!" shouted Cyclonus, "We have an Autobot, we could get all the minicons or at least blown him up!"

Megatron's answer-Cyclonus blasted to the wall. The Decepticon leader growled at his lackys and stood up, "You trigger happy fool, you don't tell me what to do!" he shouted.

The he walked out of the room to the cells.

* * *

Back at the jungle, there was two forces that had watch things unfold. They had just arrive to the planet and landed just to see Hot Shot and Red Alert get beaten by the Decepticons.

One, with cat-like eyes was about to jump into battle, when the other, one with lilac optics had stop it. They stood back and watch Red Alert being taken, while the other saved Hot Shot. After a minutes and they were sure that everyone was gone, the two started to talk.

"What did you think you were doing stopping me!" yelled the one with the green optics in a female tone.

"We didn't stand a chance against them," said the other, again in a female voice.

"Says you! We could have a least slow them down,"

"And show our self! We aren't suppose to be here,"

The green optic one grumble something under her breath before talking again, "We want are we going to do now?" she asked.

It only took a sec for her answer, "We are going after him," she said.

"What!?"

"Yes, we own him so much" said the one with the lilac optics, "We have to save him."

"Finally, you see the light."

They opened a warp gate and so they were off for the Moon base and to save Red Alert.

* * *

Red Alert sat there in his cell. Demolisher had just place him there and now he was just waiting. He knew that the Decepticon were going to three things. one was going to torment him until he told them were the Autobots' base was. Well, that was never going to happen. He would rather die then tell Megatron that. Another one was they would use him to get all the minicons. If that had, Red would feel low them he already had. The last reason was a long shot but still a possible. He knew what the last chance would be, after all this years. He hadn't forgotten and it seems that Megetron didn't too.

He listen to the sound of heavy footstep come his way. Red Alert looked up to see the tyrant standing in front of him. Oh, how the rage built up inside of him, but he could let it. Never. Red Alert could never let the anger inside take hold of him. If it did, well he would be afraid to think of it.

"I see that you are still alive," chuckle Megatron.

"Just get out of my sight," sneered Red Alert.

"But I just wanted to talk to you," said Megatron.

"You'll never get our base location from me!" shouted Red Alert at the Decepticon, letting his anger go for a moment.

He suddenly felt a little shock inside his body. Red Alert winced in pain, while Megatron laugh at him. This was how it was going to go down. Megatron had just to kept making this Autobot angry then he would be his.

"If my memory serves me right, today would be the day I destroy your friends, wouldn't it?" asked Megatron.

Red Alert said nothing. He would let Megatron use him. He wasn't going to win. The Decepticon took the silence as a yes and continue on his way.

"Yes, I believe so. How I remember that day. I just love when I place the front of my cannon on that silver pest and blew away his very spark. Nothing but a shell..."

_He not going to get to me_

"...Next, I believe it was your tank friend. Use up all his ammo on me, but I still took him down. Ripped off every one of his weapons from his body. I really enjoy the pain in his optics, but in the end he had to go..."

_I can't allow him to use the death of my friends like this_

"...Then I threw that red one over the cliff. I bet you fools never found his body..."

_Must not give in to anger_

"...But out that bunch, I believe it was that femme's death I enjoy the most..."

_No..._

Red Alert's optic just widen. He wouldn't, he couldn't, He would. Megatron knew that this one would be the one that would break him.

"Yes, I had her watch me killed every one of your friends. Ah, I enjoys those screams of her when she begged on hand and knees to stop. Kept pleading to spare their lives. Of course, then it just got annoying. I can only take so much whinnying, so I had to put a stop to it..."

_No..._

"...Held her up by the throat and shot her right in the stomach, not over any major circuits nut enough to make sure no one could save her. Just left her to die, slowly..."

_Megatron, you..._

"Too bad, she had such a pretty face. Now that I look back on it, probley could have her reprogram and made her a mate for my..."

That was enought for Red Alert. No one talks about his love like that, no one. In his fury, Red Alert quickly got up and charged at the Decepticon. He send a right upper cross cut at his face and bam Megatron to the wall. The problem was Megatron didn't seems to mad but this action from the Autobot.

"You never talk about Breeze like that!!!" shouted Red Alert full of anger.

Then Red Alert kneel over in pain. His hand covering the Autbot insignia. It felt like it was morphing under his hand. He fought the change and felt his energy go down in the fight. All Megatron could do was laugh at this sight.

"Hahahahaha! It seems that like time bomd still works insde of your body," laugh Megatron.

Red Alert just glare at the Decepticon,"You will never win," he spitted.

Megatron chuckle as he left the cell with his back turned to the Autobot, "We shall seen, but with your luck, Optimus is bound to sent for another medic." And with that he left the room, leaving Red Alert alone.

Well, not really. What the two failed to notice was the two set of optics spying on them, one green and the other lilac. They wait until Megatron was out of sight before moving. Quickly and quietly, they moved over to Red Alert's cell.

"Is horn head gone?'

"For the moment,"

"Then lets move"

"Hey, are you ok?"

Red Alert looked up at the voice. There stood two femmes. They were the same height and shape. They were pretty much twins except the colors. One with the green optics had pink and light blue paint while the one with the lilac had black and purple. They both had wings coming from their back the Autobot insignia on each of them.

"Who are you?" he asked the two.

"We don't have time to tell you, Red Alert," said the purple one as she broke open his cell and grabbing him.

"Yeah, we have to move, now" said the pink one.

"But..." he started to say but the sounds of the Decepticons were coming at them.

"Later!" shouted the purple one as the three were running all the way to the warp gate.

They made and soon started it up, but Cyclonus had enteedr the room. By the looks of him, he wasn't too please to see their prisoner get away.

"Hey, stop right there!" he shouted pulling out his guns and firing on them.

The three started to run towards the warp gate. The pink one kept looking back. Red Alert could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to fight. He had seen that look on many fighters in the past. The purple one could also tell the look on her comrade's face.

"Hurry up will ya!" shouted the purple one.

The pink one nodded her head with a smiled as she pulled out a wing sword like Starscream. "Don't wait up," she said as she when into a warrior cry and charged Cyclonus.

"Will your friend be ok?" asked Red Alert as they made the turned to the Warp gate.

The purple one smiled, "She'll be fine," she said, "You don't have to worry about her, Red Alert."

Red Alert then got a puzzle look on his face as she started up the machine, "How do know my name?"

Again the purple one smiled at him," I guess you don't remember us, but we do to you," was all she said.

Suddenly, her friend came back in a hurry. Her face was showing both anger and fear at the same time. Energon was coming from a cut made on her right arm. She was trying to stop the flow but it wasn't working.

"We have to hurry, Mega-bum is..." she said to say.

"...Behind you."

The three turned to be face to face with three of the Decepticons. Cyclonus wasn't there. The pink one must have knock out his light. That was pretty much the one good thing here.

"Now, I give you three a choice, neither come quietly or painful," sneered Megatron.

"I will never give up to the like of you!" shouted the pink one.

"Me neither!" responded the purple one.

"Fine then, you shall both die," said Megatron as he fire on the two with his cannon.

The next part was a blur of Red Alert. All he could remember was jumping in front of the two femmes that where saving him. He didn't know why, he just did. They just felt actually filmier to him, like he knew them from years ago. The last thing he heard was shouted of anger and the sound of the Warp gate going.

* * *

Alright, that was sure long, but this my goal. I going to make this one long. So, if you want more, review.


	2. Chapter 2

So, none of your guys read this one. I thought it was a good idea here. How many stories have Red Alert as the star. Well, I am not going to give up. I will fight on. So, here is chapter two!!!

* * *

Slowly, his optics came on line. It felt like his was on for million years. Red Alert looked around the area. It was cover with allsorts of plants and flowers. The yellow sun was beaming right on top of him. The colors were making a rainbow on the ground. His circuit squeeze in pain as he stood up. He had never seen such a place like this on Earth. Of all the area he had seem, this was the most beautiful.

"Red Alert,"

Red turned to the voice. His jaw, as the human would say dropped. There standing in front of him was Breeze. She was there, real as him. His circuits rose up with energon at the rush the very sight was giving him. She was just a beautiful as the day Megatron stole her away from him. Her figure still as smooth as he remember it. Her optic shinning in the sunny.

"Breeze....is that you?" he asked unsure.

"It's me," she answer, a voice like a songbird.

Ten seconds was all the it took. Red Alert ran up to his love, not caring about the pain he was feeling and hugged her so tight that she would never leave again. She shouted with laugher as he started to spin her around in the air. Red Alert couldn't help but smile. It was such a long time since he felt like this, so happy. Breeze had that affect on him, she could just blown all his cares away. He finally place back on the

ground, but still hadn't let go.

"I missed you so much," he whisper to her looking deep within her optics.

"I have with you too," she said.

The two just stared at each other without saying a word. But, with a bond like this one, you knew that they were saying a lot. Breeze retracted her faceplate showing young femme features. The two faces got closer and closer until the two met for a kiss. It was such a long time since Red Alert had felt her lips on his. They were as soft as always. If those metal, he could feel the warm off them. Finally, they parted. That when Red Alert notice the look in Breeze's optics. They seem to have a sad look to them.

"What wrong?" he asked her.

"You have to awake up now," she said.

Red Alert just stared at her in disbelief, "No,"

"Yes," she said, "This isn't real, this place, me, it doesn't exist."

That when she started to pull away. Red tried to hold on but she just slipped through his hands. He never want to loss her again. Why was this happening to him? The scene then started to go all fuzz then black. Soon, he started to heard voices.

"He's going to be alright?"

"That is the 15th time you asked in the past five minutes!"

"Well, if you done your job right!"

Red Alert moaned as his optics came back on line. They were a little fuzzy, but he could make out two figures above him, "Hot Shot, Smokescreen, stop arguing," he moaned.

"Hey, he's awake!"

"But he really confused,"

As he optics finally were back in working order, Red Alert saw the two femmes that saved him from the Decepticons' base standing over him. Looking around, he was back inside the Autobots' medic lab and he was laying on one of the rechargers. This was irony, he was the one of the slab of metal and having somebot look after him.

"Go and get the other," said the purple one.

"Yes, right away!" shouted the pink one with glee as she quickly ran out of the room, screaming on the top of her voice box that "medic boy" was awake.

"What going on here?" moaned Red as he tried to get up, but the purple femme pushed him back down.

"I don't think so," she said, "As you temp medic, I advise you to rest."

Red Alert gave her a confuse look," And who are you to tell me to rest for?" he asked.

"Oh right, you didn't remember us," she said with a giggle, "My name is NightGale, but everyone calls me Gale."

"Well, it nice to met you, Gale," said Red Alert.

Just then, more shouts were coming from the hallway. Red Alert was then mob by Hot Shot as the young mech ran in and started to asked so many question. Smokescreen, the kids and Optimus enter to with the pink one skipping right behind them. Gale quickly got out of Hot Shot's way and walked over to Optimus. The two started to talk, then the pink femme came over and started to shat with them. Red tried to heard what they were saying but, over all the chatter that was around him, it was a hard thing to do. That when Gale came back into view.

"Ok, back away, fellas," she order, "This bot needs rest, now everyone out,"

Soon, everyone had left the room. Gale seem to have pushed each one of them with all her might. The only one that she didn't try to get out of the medic lad was Optimus. She just stood outside and gave him a nodded as she shut the door behind her. The Autobot leader walked his way over to the injure medic and sat down.

"First of all, Red Alert, it is great to have you back with us,' said Optimus, "I would hate to think of the things Megatron must of done to you up there."

"Thank you, sir," said Red Alert as his mind drifted to the memory of Megatron telling how he killed Breeze.

Optimus nodded, "Now, there are some question I need to ask you?" he said

"How so?" asked Red Alert in a puzzle tone.

"NightGale came across some very confusing data in your systems while she was repairing you. It seems that there is some Decepticon data inside you."

"While it must be some information, I'll talk..."

"Not that kind, it was more of reprogramming data,"

"Well, Megatron must have try to use it while I was off-line and..."

"I'm afraid not," said Optimus, "It is too old, much too old. It seem to be about like you had it for a long time."

Red Alert said nothing. What was leave for him to say. Optimus was going to think that he was a kind of traitor and was going to place him in jail.

"Red Alert, I have know you for a long time and you're one of my closest friends. I know you have a good reason not to tell me," said Optimus, "But I need you to tell me why that is in your systems."

"Of course," said Red Alert, "But, please sir don't have me repeat this to anyone else."

"You have my word."

"...It started about..."

_**5 hundred years ago.... **_

"Guys!!! Wait up!!!"

Red Alert sign as he turned around to see a silver sport car quickly coming behind them. He shook his head. What was he going to do to with him.

"Hurry up, Tracks!!!" shouted the huge tank behind Red Alert as they rolled along.

"I'm coming, Grind!!!" shouted Tracks as he finally made it with the two, "Man, why do we have to get up so early."

"You know there have been problems in Sector IH7-P. Now, we lost contact with our outpost there," said Grind.

"Blah, Blah," mouth Track, "Anyway, where is Overload and Breeze?"

"They are meeting us at the warp gate," said Red Alert, "They went a head because we had to wait for someone who was slept in," he added with a glare.

"What!?" asked Track with no guilt in his voice.

Grind just chuckle at the two, "Speaking of Breeze, where are you taking her tonight, if my memory is right, today is your anniversary."

Red Alert chuckle, "Right, and tonight is going to be special, I taking her to that new place on Ion moon, really nice," he explain.

"Cool, and I can take bet what you two are going to later," giggle Track as he started to make kissing sounds.

"Hey, cut that out," demand Red Alert as he tried to bash at Tracks but missed.

"Will ya cut it out," said Grind as they finally made it to the door to the warp gate.

Red Alert looked up ahead to see Breeze standing right there. She was as beautiful as always, even when she was cover with engeron. Well, she was their team's medic. Sure, Red Alert knew how do fix a couple of injures, but not as well as her. In fact, they met while he was getting his legs repair from a fight. She smiled and talked so soft to him. He fell head over heels for at that moment. There beside her was Overload. He was her twin bother, older one too. Once, Red Alert started to date Breeze, he would say the same thing over and over.

"You hurt her, you become a trash basket,"

Let's just say, he warm up to Red finally over the eons. Still, he did keep telling him that same threat, even after, Red Alert and Breeze bonded. It was just a joke between the two. Now, they were waiting for them. Red Alert quickly transformed, follow by Grind and Tracks. He then ran up to Breeze and started to hug her.

"I missed you," he said to her.

"Same here, Reddy," she said with a smile.

"How come she can get away with calling him Reddy, but I can't," complained Track as he placed his hands over his head.

"Three reason, my friend," said Grind as he and Overload came on both side of the young Autobot, "One, you're a moron."

"Two, she is the wife and has special powers over him," said Overload, who got a glare from Red Alert.

"And three, you're a moron," said Grind.

"But you already...." said Fast Track before Red Alert cut him off

"If you guys had enough, I would like to get moving," said Red Alert pointing to the warp gate.

"Just hold your Circuits," said Overload as they finally got into position.

* * *

"Ok, I have a feeling awe miss something," said Track.

Grind whack him in the back of the head, "No, duh!"

Red Alert looked at all the mass destruction that was here, a city burning. The entire town had smoke billowing from the building's ventilation shaft, windows, and door. fires were all over the places. Buildings were nothing. It was just a wasteland. There had to be one answer to this mindless destruction--- Decepticons.

"Ok, you guys know what to do," said Red Alert turning to the group, "We split up and look to see if anyone is alive."

"Breeze. you go to the outpost and signal for some back up. We don't know if there still any Decepticons left here, so might need it. Everyone else, bring anyone you find alive to the out post for repairs."

"Got ya," said Track.

"Ok, let move out!" shouted Overload as he transformed into a red SUV and quickly started to go on his way.

The team soon made their own way. Red Alert zoom through he streets of the city. All around where little piece of transformers, both Autobots and Decepticons. This was suppose to be a neural city. Where both Autobots and Decepticons could just past through without a fight. Megatron must had had enough of it and try to get the citizen to join him. This scene was clearly a show of their answer. Red could take a guess that some of these bots change their minds or were taken capture. This really made him sick.

"Help!"

Red Alert looked up at one of the buildings. There stick her head was a young femme. The black soot was all over her body, covering her colors. She seems to be in a panic and was waving madly at him. Red Alert quickly transform and started to head inside the building. Once inside, he slowly made his way to the femme. She was on the second floor, only a staircase away, but all the flames made it seem like she was only twenty away. He grabbed a hold of the railing and slowly made his way up. The heat was cooking him, he knew it. But he had to save that kid, he was an Autobot after all.

"Help!" she shouted again.

"Don't worry, kid!" shouted Red Akert, "I'm almost there!"

"Red Alert!" came a voice over his com-link.

"Grind! What the matter?" said Red Alert surprise at the panic in his friend's voice.

"Decepticons! They are here! With Megatron! He already killed Track! Now he after the rest of us!" shouted Grind in fear, "You got to come back! Now!"

Now Red Alert had a choice to make. Each second he took to decide, slowly killed the innocence. He knew he should save the kid, but he was bond to his friends and his mate. He could let Megatron get his fifthly hands on her. What to do?

"Please! Hurry!" came another voice, younger then the first.

That made Red Alert decision. He ran the rest of the away on the stairs. There huddle in the corner, sat two young femmes, only children to him. They looked so scared, trapped like two rats beneath a tiger's paw. He made his way over to the two, with a smile. He didn't want this two to think that he would hurt them.

"It ok, I'm here to help," he said then pointed to the Autobot insignia on him, "I'm Red Alert and I'm an Autobot sent here to help."

The older one of the two nodded at him then pushed the smaller one front of him, Dove can't move here legs," she said.

"Ok, he said bending down, "Here grabbed a hold of my neck with your arms, Dove," he said using the femmes name to give her some comfort.

Dove nodded and quickly was lifted up on Red Alert back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then grabbed a hold of the other femme and started to run. He heard the femmes start to scream from the heat. He would have join into if he wasn't the one in charger here. Finally, he bashed through the door and made it outside. He placed both femmes and the ground and started to catch his breath.

"Are you two ok?" he asked.

The older one nodded yes, while the one called Dove just stared at him with these green cat-like optics. He swear, it was like she was looking inside of him. Now that they were save, he had to go now.

"All right, you two stay out of trouble and don't let anyone see you, except if they are an Autobot, they will help you," he said, "I'll be back," and with that he transform and head to the direction of the out post.

So many thoughts were going through his head and Red Alert made his way. Were they ok? Was Tracks really dead. Red hate to think that he would never see that idiot way a fool of himself again. What really worry him was Breeze ok? He didn't know how he could live with himself if he let her dead. Well, his answer would be coming up soon. There in front of him was the out post, right beside this huge crack in the ground. Red Alert transform and way his way calling out for his friends.

"Overload! Breeze! Gri.." he shouted when he tripped on something.

Looking the ground, he spotted what seem to be a cannon that was ripped off something. He then look in front of him to see another one just like it. They look so filmier, he though to himself as he made his way. That when he spotted that huge lump on the ground. He quickly ran over and gasp at it. It was Grind or what was left of him. All his cannons, guns, arms and legs were ripped from his body. Energon was dripping all over him and there was this huge hole in the middle of his chest, right where his spark would be.

"No," gasp Red Alert not really believe it then look at was not far from Grind.

There lay what was left of Tracks. He just had this huge hole where his spark , but the size of the hole made it seem that Tracks was spill into two. The young Autobot had this grin on his cold dead face. Red Alert felt this little bit of happiness to know that he when down.

"Red..dy,"

Red turned around to see Breeze. She was on the ground, slowly making her way to him. Energon was coming out of everyone of her cuts. Red Alert ran over and quickly sat down beside her, placing her head in his lap.

"Breeze, what happen?" he asked as little stream of energon tears came down his face. It hurt him so much to see her like this. He didn't know what to do.

"Megatron...he surprise us," she said softly, "Tracks ...tried to jump him....but he blast him away...then Grind fire..but that didn't work," tears started to fall down her face, "He threw...Overload over the ....cliff."

"Don't worry, honey," said Red Alert as he brought her closer, 'I'll just get to work on your injures and we'll..."

"No, Reddy," she said with a smile," You can't...don't have the skills."

"But I have to try!" he shouted letting the tears flow freely out on her body, "I don't want to lose you."

Breeze smiled," You won't...I'll always, be with you..in your memories," she said as he opticswent off-line for the last time.

"Breeze!!! Come on, this isn't a joke! Wake up! Please, wake up!" he choke out.

Then when there was a huge shadow over cast him. Red Alert turned around to look at the face of true evil. There standing in front of him was Megatron. Red Alert quickly got to his feet and pulled out his weapon. Anger was blinding his judgment. He just want to make this dictator pay for what he had done to his love ones.

"You are dead, Megatron!" shouted Red Alert as he started to blast away at the Decepticon.

"I don't think so, Autobot," said Megatron as he whack the Autobot back.

Red Alert flew backward and crash into the ground. He tried to get back up again, but Megatron blasted him down. He couldn't move anymore. His legs were not working. Megatron then hovered over the fallen Autobot. Red Alert was ready to face the end, he then would see Breeze again.

"You think, I'm going to kill you," said Megatron, "You are wrong, I going to leave you with the dead of your comrades to burn in your memory for the rest of your life That is a wrost pain then anything I could cause myself. Of course there is one small thing."

Red Alert glanced up to see this bright glowing purple orb in Megatron hand. He didn't have time to act as the Decepticon soon place it over his Autobot insignia. It was amazingly powerful and was incredibly painful as the energy surged through his systems. His circuits came alive with the surge and he could feel the strength of Megatron's evil flooding through him.

"What..are you..doing to...me?" demand Red under the strain.

"I'm leaving you a little present," chuckle Megatron as he remove his hand, "Just think of this, ever time you get anger, you a just a another step until you join my side."

With that the huge Decepticon leader leave Red Alert, alone. He just laid there until somebot came and save him. After this experience, he would never be the same again.

* * *

"That explain why you stop going into battles," said Optimus after Red Alert had finish.

"Yes, sir and why the Decepeticon program is inside me," said Red Alert, "Megatron was trying to get me to active it on the Lunar base and almost won if it wasn't for NightGale and her friend."

"Her sister," corrected Optimus, "That little jumpstart, is her little sister."

Red Alert shook his head," Should have know, those two look so much alike," he pointed out, "But I didn't know you order for back-up?"

Optimus chuckle, "I didn't, they were on vacation from the academy, when they came here," he said, "they didn't know what they were getting into."

Red Alert laugh," Well, I do believe I own them one," he said.

"I don't think so, Red Alert," said Optimus, "From NighGale's story, they own you frist."

"How, Optimus, I don't remember every meeting them before now?" asked Red Alert.

Just then shouted were being heard from the hallway. They could heard two voice very clearly.

"Oh, you are no fun, Gale," complained one of them.

"You nearly lite the base on fire with this thing!" shouted Gale.

"But it was just a small fire," whine her sister.

"By Primus, I don't know what I'm going to do with you sometimes, Dove," sigh Gale as the two left the hallway.

Red Alert was just lock jaw at the sound of the another femmes' name. Dove, no, that couldn't

been, could she and NightGale been... Red Alert looked at his leader in the face. That How he knew that the answer to his question was right.

* * *

Man, that was a lot of work. I just hope to get one review this time. Until next time, Read, Write and Reveiw.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, loyal fans!The final chapter of this one! I hope you all like it.

* * *

NightGale walked across the hallway in the Autobots' base. In her hands was a datapad giving her the current information of Red Alert. She needed to figure out the problem with this reprogramming data. It wasn't doing any good inside the fallen medic and the longer it was in there, the more like Red Alert would turned. That she wouldn't allow, not ever. She was the number one student in the medical department at school, she wasn't going to let this break her.

She soon came back to the medic wing. Red Alert was still there, laying on the recharger. She was making sure that he stay there. He was in no condition to be moving about or doing anything. Beside, this would make it less likely Megatron would convert him. She strolled inside and place the data pad down on the counter.

"So, how is my favorite patient?" she asked with a grin.

"Could be better," he mumble, still not like the idea for having someone look after him.

"There, there, you'll be able to leave tomorrow," she said, "Then, me and Dove are off."

"Really?" asked Red Alert.

"Yes, we have to get back to school soon. Commander Optimus was nice enough to talk to our professors of our...lateness," Gale said with a chuckle.

Red Alert just gave her a look. Commander Optimus? He never hear anyone call Optimus that before. It was kind of funny. This femme was just trying to make a good impression. Not like her sister it seems. He was talking to Smokescreen the other day. The orange Autobot told him that she was crazy. She came in while he was target shooting and asked if she could join him. Not really, seeing a problem, Smokescreen said sure. Little did he know that as soon as he said that, Dove pulled out a flame thrower and started to melt almost everything in the room, expect the targets.

"I wonder if she worst then Cyclonus," he said with a chuckle as Gale patch up his arm from a brunt mark.

Red Alert raised himself up from the recharger to give him more of a sitting position. Gael noticed this and started to ahead towards him, by the medic just wave her off. He wasn't so helpless; just still a little low on energy. Red finally made it and was now facing her.

"You know, Optimus told me," he said.

"Oh, he did," she said in a weak voice.

The medic nodded his head. She quickly turned around and started to move the tools around the area. Why was she nervous about this? Red Alert would have just raised an eyebrow, if he had one. Gale took a deep breath and turned back to him with this big smile on her face. It was not like nothing was wrong, like this was a mask. He knew if someone had a mask on or not. Red had been wearing one for years. Now, he had some questions for these femmes? NightGale was upon to leave the room again when he called out to her," NightGale, may I ask you a question?"

She turned and nodded her head, "Sure you can, Commander Red Alert," she answer.

Again, Red gave her a weird look. Did she call everyone commander. He could see the look on Hot Shot's face if she called him that. The kid's ego would grow. Red shook his head and looked back at NightGale.

"Could you tell me what happen after we got out of the building?" he asked.

Gale just gave him a weird look back at him, "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I...I really don't know," he said, "Just humor me."

NightGale shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe MorningDove...opps" she said quickly coving her mouth.

"Opps?" question Red Alert.

Gale giggle, "That's Dove's real name. She hates it with all her might," she said, "Just don't tell her I told you."

"My lips are seal," chuckle Red Alert.

"Anyway, maybe she could tell you the story, she way better at that kind of thing," she suggested.

"But she not here, you are," he pointed out.

Gale just rubbed her arm, and had this thinking look on her face. She wasn't to sure about this. Never again did she want to remember that day. It was the worst day of her life and she want more then anything to forget about it. Still, if Red Alert wanted to know about that night, there was no reason for him not too.

"I suppose it would be alright," she said finally, "After you left..."

5 hundred years ago...

"All right, you two stay out of trouble and don't let anyone see you, except if they are an Autobot, they will help you," he said, "I'll be back," and with that he transform and head to the direction of the out post.

Gale just watch their hero transform and started to go away. Silent spread out the area, with the only noise was a car engine. Dove just sat there, unable to move and staring into blank space. She didn't know what to do now. Dove was hurt and she couldn't' do anything about it. That when Dove spoke up in a hyper voice.

"That is so cool, wasn't it?" said Dove being chipper, like always.

"How can you say that?" demand Gale, "We almost die!"

Dove just smiled, "But we didn't, I told you Primus would send us a hero, and he did," she said.

NightGale just couldn't help but smiled as well. She was right. When they started to hear the fighting going outside, she was so worry. Their female creator quickly placed them away in a room and block the door. They were told to stay inside the room, no matter what. It took a little longer just to get Dove inside. The little femme had the spirit of a warrior and knew it. She would have fought off those Decepticons if she wasn't pushed inside and the door sealed shut.

Now, there was nothing but shouts of anger and pain. They could hear three voices. One was of their "mother" and the others were unknown. They must have been the Decepticons. Gale saw them all the time around the city. Once, when they were heading to the market for some things, they came across a couple. They were bugging this elder transformer, pushing him around. Dove was never one to leave things alone. So, she pulled out her sling-shot and fired a couple of chucks at them.

They then learn a lesson: Decepticons don't like having metal thrown at them by children. Soon, they found themselves in the air. Dove tried to bite the brown Decepticon's hand and glared at his camera head. NightGale looked at her capture and saw that they were the same, just like her and Dove. It was just her was purple and green, not brown. She could only guess that they were related.

"What do you think we should do with two," asked the purple one.

"Why don't we just blast them," suggested the brown one with a chuckle.

Just as NightGale was praying not to die, the elder came up and whack the two Decepticons in the head to her seem like the rotor of a helicopter. They dropped the young femmes and turned their attention to the elder. Gale started to run to Dove to get her away, but no such luck. The pink femme quickly got to her feet and got behind the elder, with her sling-shot raise to fire.

"Why don't you mind your own business, you old geezer," sneered the purple one.

"I don't under you young ones today," he said whacking the two in the head again, "Too much fighting, not enough thinking."

Gale and Dove just watch as the one they were trying to protect take down the Decepticons. They couldn't help but laugh as the two Decepticons ran away, with their tails between their legs so to speak, as the elder beat them up good. Dove was rolling on the floor with laugher as NightGale just chuckle. After that little event, Gale tried to stay away from them, but now they we force to face them again.

Outside they could heard voices:

"Where are the children!"

"We don't have any!"

"That neither what the files nor your neighbors say,"

"Well, I'll never tell you!"

"Fine, your lost,"

Gale and Dove whine at the cries of pain they could hear from their mother. The blasting sound and the sorrowful voice of pain. Then came the insane laugher, which she could never forget. The room they were in started to heat up. The roof then crashed down on top of them. With Dove on top, it crush her legs. While her little sister was crying in pain, NightGale use all her strength to get the metal off, but couldn't get Dove up.

"We are going to die!" cried out Gale as the tears ran down her now black face, but dry up in the heat.

"We aren't," said Dove looking to her sister with such hope, "This ain't the way I going to go out."

"Yeah, right," choke back NightGale, "We are so!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This is getting us no where!" shouted Gale wiping away the tears.

"Well, Primus is going to save us," said Dove with hope.

Suddenly, they were heard a loud revving sound. Gale quickly got to her feet and started to push away the sheets of metal. Finally, making a hole in the wall, she bended over and spotted a vehicle on the ground. She didn't want to die, so she quickly started waving and shouting for help! He had spotted her and soon, Red Alert, as he introduce himself and remove them from the building and had left them there.

"So, what do we now?" asked Dove.

"We have to get you fixed up," she said to her little sister.

"But I hate medics, they smell," sneered Dove making a face.

Gale couldn't responded after that. For just then the building was in a large explosion. After that, NightGale couldn't remember what happen. There was a lot of smoke and a bright light. Loud booms could be heard atleast 20 miles away. Gale could feel as some of metal being ripped from her very body as she was throw off-line.

The next moment that NightGale could remember was waking up to the cheerful voice crying and two voices yelling. Her optics turned out to see two Autobots tried to pulled down. Dove had latch herself to the top of the med-bay's roof and screaming as the two were trying to get her down. Gale couldn't help and laugh at her sister's discomfort with hte medics. Like she said before, they smelled. Now, they were inside the Autobots base and would stay here with the heroes that had saved them, like Red Alert. Of course, Ratchet and First Aid would have to get Dove down first.

Present...

"...so, here I was in the middle of the half burn down school and I hit almost everything but the target," said Dove as she broke into laugher.

Watching her, the kids and Hot Shot just stared at her in amazement. It was like looking at Cyclonus for some reason. She was destroying everything and burning anything. As, she did it, laughing like no tomorrow. Still, when it came don't to it, they could trust her like all other Autobots. Just as, Dove was about to open her mouth again, the minicon alarm started to go off, and like a rocket she was charging her way to the warp gate.

"Ok...she has a problem," mumble Billy, as the kids ran behind Hot Shot.

Finally, they made it to the Warp Gate. Optimus and Smokescreen were already there with Dove. She was looking a little to happy about going into battle. That only leave waiting for Red Alert and NightGale, if they were coming.

"Is Red coming?" asked Hot Shot as the kids suited up.

"No, NightGale wants him to stay here until she is sure that everything is ok," responded Optimus as he set the Warp Gate.

"She always like guard duty to fighting," mumble Dove.

Smokescreen shook his head in dismay, "What is it with you two anyway, you're like two side of a coin."

Dove just smiled, "That what makes us a great team, two parts of a whole," she chuckle as they jump into the Warp Gate.

Minicon location-Decepticons

"Starscream! Cyclonus! Do you see the Autobots?" yelled out Megatron.

"Not yet!" responded Starscream as he landed on the ground, "Why so interested?"

"That is not you business! Where is Cyclonus!" yelled out Megatron.

At that moment, the three Decepticon could hear the sound of Cyclonus' laughing coming their way. The helicopter was spotted and transform, landing with in a couple feet of them. By the look in his optic, you could tell he had good news.

"They here! They here! Four of them!" he said chuckling, "The insane pink one with them, but no sign of Medic boy or the other femme."

Megatron chuckle in thought as he turned to Demolisher, "You're in charge, I have other matters to attend to," said Megatron as he turned his back to his troops and Warp out.

This left behind three confused Cons.

Autobots' base- War Room

Gale sat at the control panel watching the mission. Three of the four know Decepticons had finally show up. Dove was in the air, trying to bring down Starscream with her wing sword. Hot Shot was busy trying to dodge Cyclonus's wild fire and Optimus had his hand full with Demolisher. Smokescreen was in some other area of the woods and the kids with him to find the minicon. Still, there was no sign of Megatron and that worried her.

Since, her last encounter with him had her worry. There was some plan with Red Alert he was cooking up in his head. With that reprogramming data, and now Megatron not being there. There was something not good going on, not at all.

Just then the alarm started to go off, along with the power.

"Oh, Slag," mumble NightGale, as she tried to get the com-link up, but no luck, "Slagslagslagslagslag," she said as she started to run to the Med-bay.

Med-Bay

He could heard the alarm. He just couldn't move. His legs were so sore and Gale had just fixed up the knee joints only half hour ago, not enough time to being able to move. The light went out, but the back-up ones came on. Now, he was just lying in the med-bay, listening to the quiet. That when he heard them, those heavy foot steps. They were coming here, Red just knew it. The door made their opening sound and he could heard the foots steps come closer.

"NightGale?" asked Red Alert, not seeing well with the dim lighting.

The voice chuckle evilly, "I'm afraid not," it said.

"Megatron," hissed the medic as he slowly tried to get up, but couldn't.

"I see that you're still injure," laughed Megatron, "That won't have happen if you only gave in."

"Never," hissed Red Alert.

"Your hatred wells up and begins to consume you, Red Alert," hissed Megatron, "The mark of the Decepticon will rise, and no matter how much you fight it, you will be helpless to resist it! You will be one of my Decepticon soldiers!"

"Not on my watch!"

The Decepticon leader turned his optics away from Red Alert to the source of the voice. There standing in the door way was one of the two femmes that free him from Megatron's grip. She had an angry look on her face and wasn't going to give in to the likes of him.

"You stay away from him!" demand Gale and she pointed her only weapon at Megatron.

"Really? You are a truly a foolish femme, the second one I ever met," he chuckle at her attempt to save Red Alert, "I believe your friend here know who I'm talking about."

"You Fiend!" shouted Red Alert again trying to get up but fail again.

"Commander Red Alert!" shout NightGale, only to be hit back by Megatron's fist.

All that could be heard was her cries of pain.

Minicon location - Dove

"Why won't you just die!" shouted Starscream as he slashed at the femme.

Dove just giggle as she ducked under his sword attack. Before, he could recover, she deliver a quick blow to his gut. Starscream buckle in pain and was totally unaware of Dove and her flame gun.

"Bad job, Mr.Seeker, now you die," she sneered as she pulled the trigger, and the flames sent Screamer to the ground in a melt mess.

Pretty soon, Dove was laughing this up. Letting it last loud and long. Suddenly, she stop. Her face turned blank, like she was stabbed or something, but there was no one near her, who would after what she had just done to Starscream.

"I have to get back," she mumble to herself, before transforming into her jet mode and flying off towards the Autobots' base.

"Hey! Where does she think she going!" shouted Hot Shot as he ran to join the others.

"I don't know," shrugged Smokescreen.

Optimus didn't say anything. He seems to be in deep thought. The two Autobots and Kids just looked at him. There was a long silence over the area. He wasn't thinking, he was listening. He was listening to what maybe the last words of NightGale.

Med-Bay

"...Optimus! We're being under attack! Meg-" she shouted over her com-link before Megatron lifted her off her feet and banged her against the wall.

"I will not let one young pest like you to ruin my plans," he sneered getting into her face.

Red Alert couldn't take this anymore. He had lose too many bots he care for to his monster. There was no way he was going to lose any more. Slowly, he got to his feet, pain running in every one of his leg circuits. Still, he had to fight, fight to the end, fight for what was right, fight like an Autobot.

"Leave...her alone...Megatron," sneered Red Alert, "Your battle...with me."

The horned leader turned away from Gale. Her body, badly beaten fell to the floor with a cluck. Energon was coming down her face, but she didn't seems to notice it. She just seem to be focus on him and Megatron. Why did she continue to put herself through the pain? Megatron came closer to Red ALert, face to face.

"Why won't you just give in and join the Decepticons," mused Megatron.

"Because...I am...an Autobot," gasped out Red Alert, feeling a little light headed.

Megatron just smirked at him. One of those evil leader ones. Then pulled back his fist and landed one right into Red Alert's face, knocking him off-line. He started to fall down to the ground, before he saw this pink blur attack Megatron.

Inside Red Alert's head

Ok, that it. I lost, I should just give in now before Megatron kills Gale and Dove. I know that was her. Who else is pink and attack Megatron without a thought of their saved. Why did I even think I cold last against him. I couldn't do it the first time, what made me think I could do it a second time. I just can't take any more friends getting killed because of me. I'll give in, become...become..a..a..Decepticon.

"Reddy, no!"

There before his optics stood Breeze. Her face was full of grief and concern. He hate when ever she looked like that, alive or dead.

"You can't give up," she plead, "You can't."

"But Breeze, it my fault you and the others were killed," he said.

"Is that what you been thinking about all this time, that was your fault," said another voice.

Red Alert gasped to now see Grind and Track standing right beside Breeze. It was like they were never gone, just like her. Why is this happening?

"Come on, you can't give up to the likes of Mega-Dork," cheered Tracks.

"Yeah, no matter the odds, you never gave up," agreed Grind.

Red Alert turned away from his friends, "That was a long time ago, things changes, Transformers change."

"You never change to me, Reddy," said Breeze with a smile as she and the others stepped up to him.

Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to the side, there was Overload. He was standing there, his optics showing the huge smile he had under his faceplate.

"Now where that not giving up spirit you have," he said.

"It gone,"

"Ha, that's hard to believe," laugh Overload, "You know, no matter how many times I tried to stop you from seeing my sister, you never gave up. Sneak up her wall to putting sleeping energon in my drink..."

"Hee hee, I thought you didn't know it was me," chuckle Red Alert.

"The point is that you never gave up, not to me, nor to Megatron," said Overload.

"Yeah, it was never your fault," said Grind, "We're glad you save those femmes."

"Beside, it gave me a great way to die, going down fighting!" cheered Tracks.

Red Alert couldn't help but feel this huge weight being lift from his shoulder. It was like he was finally free of all the guilt he was carrying on him for all those years. Now, it was like he could move on.

"So, are you ready to fight?" asked Breeze.

"With all my spark," smiled Red Alert.

"Great choice, Red," said Tracks, "And here a gift from us, so see ya around."

With that, Tracks disappear into a yellow glowing ball of energy and flew right into Red Alert's insignia. He could feel the warm surge of energy flowing into his body.

"It was a great pleasure to have know you," said Grind as he too disappear into a green energy ball.

"You better not get yourself killed out there," laugh Overload as he became a red glowing ball.

His friends quickly follow Tracks' suit. That only left Breeze and Red Alert alone. She smiled at him and the two came closer together.

"I'll always be with you, Reddy," she smiled as she started to glow a light blue, "And I forever will be."

She lend in closer and gave Red a brief last kiss before she too, disappear into his Autobot insignia. Suddenly, he feel this unstoppable forces inside his body. He knew with the strength of his friends behind him, he could win.

Med-Bay

Megatron was standing over the two nearly dead femmes. That blasted pink one came out of no where and started to hack away at him. Still, she was no match for him. Of course, she did melt some of his horn with her slagging flame thrower.

"Well..sis, great way...to die..huh?" chuckle Dove through the pain.

"Oh...yeah...way better...then old...age," respond NighGale.

Dove just chuckle, "I...find it...more exciting...any...day."

NightGale's optics flicker a bit, "Been...nice... knowing... you," she said with a smile.

"Right...back...at you," responded Dove.

"That enough of your talking, now die," sneered Megatron as he pointed his cannon at the two, ready to take them out.

That when he was blasted away. There was a bright white light, then he found himself banged against the wall. He almost fell back down it had done so much damage to him. After one shot! Megatron glared up to see that slagging medic standing over those femmes. He was looking at their injures, while looked just fine, like he wasn't hurt anymore. How could have that happen?

"You," hissed Megatron, "What are you doing even up!"

Red Alert didn't even look at him. He just kept working on Dove's damage arm.

"Just go away, Megatron," said Red Alert in a low tone, "You lost."

Megatron growled at the medic. He won't not lose! Not to the likes of a medic and two wet nose femmes. He rose to his feet and pointed his cannon at the three. There was no way in the slagging pit they were going to live through this.

"Prepare to die, Autobot," hissed Megatron as he charge up his weapon.

Red Alert got to his feet and glare at the Deceptions. Raising his own weapon, a white ball of pure energy was rising. For a moment, Megatron thought there was some of those stupid Autobots were behind. As the image became clear it was like those slagging Autobots he killed at those years ago. They were right behind the medic. What was going on here!

"I suggest you leave now, Megatron," threaten Red, "Before I make you pay for your crimes."

For some strange reason, he believe the medic would make do on his threat. Knowing that he beaten, he just warped out of the Autobots base. This left Red Alert to the task of repairing the Autobot sisters.

Three days later...

All the Autobots were gather in front of the warp gate. In front of them was NightGale and Dove. They were finally finish being repair and were ready to head for Cybertron. Now it was time for everyone to say their good-byes.

"Thanks again, Optimus, sir for allowing us to stay here," said NightGale.

"Yeah, Op, this was totally rocking," responded Dove.

They all sweat-drop at Dove. She just broke out into giggles. Optimus just smiled behind his face mask.

"It was our pleasure to have such promising Autobots assisting us of the moment you where here," he said.

Dove chuckle," I'm so going to hold that against you, you know," she said.

NightGale just rubbed her head, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked her.

"I suggest taking away that flame thrower for starter," chuckle Smokescreen.

This got the Autobots to crack open a laugh. Well, except Dove. She really didn't see that to be funny. Still she like it when they all laugh, even if it was at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny," she said with smile, "I'll miss you too."

Red Alert walked in front of the group and look at the two femmes. He was really lucky they even show up when they did. If they never did, he would have hated to think of what would have happen to him. He was a whole Autobot thanks to these girls and to his friends. Even after what they didn't find in his hardware.

Optimus order him to have a scan. When you are heal so fast, bots can wonder. That when they discover that the Decepticon programming was gone from his systems. There was no trace of it and it was like it wasn't there. Optimus didn't have a clue how that could have happen, but Red Alert knew. It was all thanks to his friends.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," he said holding out his hand.

"Until we met again," smiled NightGale, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yeah, because you guys aren't going to get rid of us that easily," said Dove.

"Maybe not Gale," mumble Hot Shot.

"Hey!"

NightGale smiled as she patted her little sister on the shoulder, "Calm down, it's time to go."

The Warp Gate started up. They all said final good-byes and hugging from Dove. The Autobots smiled as they walked into the Warp Gate on there way home. Red couldn't help but smile at the sight of those two.

"Do you think we'll see those two nuts again?" asked Hot Shot walking up to his medic friend.

"I can only hope," said Red Alert

* * *

Alright, I finish it! I told you guys I would, Mwhahahahahaha! I would like to thanks the three people that review, Final Genesis, Jetfighter and MajesticBurn. I love you all, WHAHAHAHA! I can only hope more people will too. I just hope more people will like my next one.


End file.
